


The Doctor in Hell

by AnaLudraco



Category: Doctor Who, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Who References, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLudraco/pseuds/AnaLudraco
Summary: The Doctor has been searching for ages for a lost friend of his, when he finally finds her, he learns she has gone to hell and made friends with demons! More trouble starts brewing, Marie needs help to protect her friends, but can she rely on the Doctor as she always had in the past?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“No data found” 

“What do you mean no data found?!” A male voice barked at the feminine computer voice. The owner of that male voice lifted a hand to brush his fingers through his hair. What else could he try?  
“Scan for her life force in Quadrant B 3747-67-42.” He ordered then. The computer beeped and chirped after a minute of scanning. 

“No data found.”  
That made the man bang his fist on top of the control panel. “What do you bloody mean no data found?! She has to be here somewhere! I've checked every world, every planet, every goddamn dimension! Where the hell is she?!” 

Of course the computer made no response to that. The man panted for a moment, then licked his lips, closed them, and opened them again. No words came from his tongue. He felt a dreaded feeling. What was that feeling? It felt...heavy. It felt dry. It felt...hopeless. That was it. He felt hopeless. All the determination he held in his two hearts for so long was finally running dry. 

“Where are you...?” he choked out. He couldn't cry. Crying wasn't going to help here. He was the rock for his large family, he couldn't break here. 

“Doctor...?”  
The man turned to the new voice that entered. A young woman stood there, light red hair with light blonde in it. A truly beautiful strawberry blonde. 

“Rhiannon. What are you doing up? It's late.” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Rhiannon countered as she strolled over to the control panel, lightly stroking it with a finger, as if it was a dog and she was greeting it. “Any luck?” She asked softly.

The Doctor looked at her, he pulled at his bow tie a bit...and sighed.  
“Nothing. I don't know where else to look..”  
Rhiannon gave him a sympathetic glance. Everyone has been looking...waiting to hear from their Marie...But every since she was sent on an important mission well over a year ago..They hadn't seen or heard anything. Even the dragon elders were worried something went wrong. 

Rhiannon bit her lip in a very nervous manner. The kind of manner you would when you were about to give someone some very bad news or bring up a very dreadful possibility. Her breath was shallow, as if holding back the tears that threatened to spill while she even dared considered such a possibility.  
“You don't think she could be....dead? Do you?” She asked, her voice even softer than before and with the slightest hint of a tremble. 

The Doctor felt a very hard lump in the back of his throat. He tried his best to swallow it down but it stayed as that awful word, that dreadful possibility rang in his head. A very small part of him, the tiniest of voices, agreed with that. She's dead. Gone forever. It would tell him. Give up. You're only setting yourself up for more pain. Just like you did with Rose, Donna, Martha...Clara-

“No.” The Doctor stated suddenly, looking Rhiannon dead in the eye. “She's not.” 

“How-how do you know?”  
There was an inhale of breath. The Doctor placed a hand over his chest.  
“Do you remember what Marie always said? No matter how far apart we may seem, we'll always have each other in our hearts? That...is how I know. I feel her. In my hearts. I just..I have to find her.” 

“But where else do we look, Doctor? We've asked all of Marie's friends, everyone she's ever known. No one has seen her.” 

“I don't know. But I know she's alive...I can feel her. Like she's just...on the other side of the moon.”  
Rhiannon moved a hand to touch his shoulder and comfort him, but the computer suddenly beeping startled both of them out of their sorrow. The Doctor moved to look, pressing a couple buttons. The beeping stopped and a chirp followed after. 

“Match found!”

“Match found? Match found?!” 

“You found her?!” Rhiannon cried in disbelief. Could it be her?

“I don't know, but it could very well be. Quickly, go pack a few things you need, don't wake anyone up!” 

“Why not?” Rhiannon asked. They always told their ever large and growing family everything, why hide something this is important now?

“I don't know what we're about to get into Rhi, I don't know if Marie's even going to be wherever we're going, but I do not want to put anyone else in danger alright? Please keep this quiet?”

Rhiannon stared at him for a moment...but nodded in agreement. “Okay Doctor, I'll be back.” 

“Hurry!” The Doctor urged. He turned to the control panel. “Computer, state the current coordinates.” 

“Current Coordinates are as followed: 1376-66-66. In the Azral Sector.” 

“Azral? I've never heard of that one before...Marie's DNA matches the scan?”

“Affirmative. Subject: Marie, DNA confirmed in sector. Warning: DNA is slightly altered.” 

“Slightly altered? Bloody hell does that mean?” 

“Information unknown. Research continuing.” 

“Well...I hope it's you, Marie...we're coming for you sweetheart..”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black and grey wolf with a mane of purple fire atop her head sat on the balcony to her hotel room, staring up at the sky. She hummed as her ears flicked back. How she missed the moon and the stars, all she could see now was the giant red pentagram in the sky and the glowing light of Heaven far off. She sighed, bringing her legs closer to her body.  
“Everything alright darling?” A radio staticky voice asked causing Marie to jolt in slight surprise. She looked up at the balcony above her. Looking down at her was the infamous smile of the Radio Demon. 

“Oh hi Alastor...I'm fine, just..thinking about the past I suppose..” 

“You seem to be very lost in the past, dear.” Alastor observed with a small chuckle. He liked this wolf. She was polite and kind to him, she respected him and his boundaries. Quite the sweet and entertaining little thing she was. 

“Yeah, guess I am...Do you ever miss anything from your life?” 

That caught the radio demon off guard a bit. He raised a brow and rubbed his chin with a hum. “Can't say I do darling! I didn't really have anything to lose when I died! Except perhaps the ongoing entertainment of the world!” He laughed a bit. “Oh those poor stupid fools..”  
Marie tried to chuckle, but it came out weak. “Right...suppose I just left a lot behind when I died..”  
Alastor raised both brows with a tuning sound as he looked back at the crestfallen pup. “Now darling...You may not have what you had before, but you got something new.You have all of us, you have me. We're apart of the Big Show! Now, please smile darling, you're not properly dressed for a good night's sleep.” 

Marie giggled a bit at that. “Right...You're right. Thank you Alastor. Goodnight” 

“Goodnight Marie.” Alastor grinned as the wolf went to bed. She curled up under the covers and sighed a bit. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically...She didn't know what tomorrow had in store but she still needed sleep to prepare for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Things seemed pretty normal the next morning in Hell. The hotel residents awoke one by one, eating a lovely and huge breakfast prepared by the over hyperactive cyclops maid, Niffty. Marie, however, ignored the plates of egg, stacks of french toast and...jello'd bacon? Yes, actual bacon bits floating in jello. Well, what would you expect from a woman who died in the 50's? 

No, instead the wolf settled for an apple danish and a glass of orange juice before she headed out to the garden for her morning stretches. It didn't go unnoticed how little the plump pup ate either. Charlie tilted her head as Marie left the kitchen. 

“Doesn't Marie normally stick around to eat and chat?” She asked Vaggie who only gave a slight shrug. She liked the wolf well enough but didn't talk to her often. The only one Marie talked to more than the others was Alastor...and no one was quite sure why. 

“The poor darling was struggling to sleep last night!” the deer in question announced as he sipped from his coffee mug.   
“I'm sure she's fine! Just needs a few moments to herself to get her smile back up!” 

“How do you know she couldn't sleep last night?” Vaggie demanded then, narrowing her one eye at the Radio Demon. Alastor only gave an amused chuckle. Oh this woman tickled his funny bone to no end.   
“Perhaps you've forgotten my room is directly above hers. I simply noticed her out on the balcony while I was smoking a before bed cigar!”  
“Riiight...” Vaggie muttered, crossing her arms. 

Marie meanwhile worked on her stretches, taking deep breaths and letting them out. As she moved to another pose, her shadow morphed below her. Two teal eyes formed in the darkness and glared at her.   
“And what good does this do you? You look absolutely ridiculous.”  
Marie rolled her eyes at the sound of her shadow speaking. Her darkness never cared for anything she did.   
“A good warrior keeps her mind clear....a great warrior keeps her conscious clear. Not that you would understand that Eiram.” Marie shot back with nothing but an ear flick. She couldn't let her darkness get to her.   
“Pfft! Of course you'd think that! The pup who went to hell trying to keep her conscious clear!” Eiram cackled at that, throwing her shadowy head back. Marie pinned her ears back.   
“Need I remind you that I'm down here because of you..” Marie muttered then.   
“And need I remind you that I only exist because you refused to use your powers while alive and let all that darkness fester like a bad infected pimple!” Eiram smirked at her host who only huffed and went right back to her stretches. Continuing on was not going to make anything better. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS rocked, spun, flipped and flopped through the void that was time and space. The Doctor and Rhiannon held on as best they could but it was never easy traveling in the ship. It came to an abrupt stop causing both it's passengers to fall on their backs.   
“Looking for landing. Please wait.” The console announced before the engines came to a slow hum.   
“So...Any idea where we are?” Rhiannon asked as she slowly got back up and dusted herself off.   
“Not entirely.” The Doctor responded with a groan, rubbing his now sore backside. “But...there's a high possibility Marie is here.”   
“And the low possibility she isn't here?”   
The Doctor sighed at that and shook his head.   
“Well I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there?”   
“Landing site spotted. Prepare to touch down.”   
Angel Dust strolled through the lobby, munching an apple when he heard a...very odd sound. He stopped and looked around the room before swallowing his mouthful.   
“The hell is dat noise?”   
From his spot at the counter, Husk let out a charming burp and sucked down some more morning booze. So what if he was hungover and had the worst fuckin headache known to man? Booze would make it all better in time, he just had to keep drinking.   
“What fuckin noise?” He muttered, pulling the bottle away from his lips. His sensitive cat ears flicked as the whooshing became louder and accompanied by other very..strange noises. Mechanical grating against one another, pulsing energy that seemed so other worldly. Everyone in the hotel had heard it and came to the lobby to investigate. From the garden, Marie's ears shot up...her eyes widened and her jaw hung open ever so slightly.  
She knew that sound....The sound that brought hope wherever it went.   
“It can't be...” The wolf muttered, thinking she must be imagining that glorious sound. It got louder. Almost as if it was right there. Marie couldn't ignore it now! It was there! He was here! The pup rushed back to the hotel and to the lobby where her friends were gathered.   
She looked around and there it was...That familiar blue colored Police Public Call Box. Marie felt tears form in her eyes. Was this real? The door opened then, Marie felt herself hold her breath as one leg stepped out, followed by the rest of the body. There he stood. A man in a tweed jacket, white collared undershirt, burgundy bow tie and blue trousers. In his hand, he held a rather strange looking device and on his head....was for some reason or another...A fez. A very silly looking hat. 

“Alright! Hello, nice to see you. If we can all just refrain from any sudden movements or attacking and just be civil, I will behave myself and not have to vaporize any of you with my little friend here.” He waved the device around.   
“Oh yea? That's ta smallest lookin gun I eva seen, dipshit.” Angel suddenly cackled. Marie flicked her ears back. She's...seen this side of The Doctor. Whenever she, Rose, Donna or someone he cared about was in trouble, he'd make false threats...but he was the one who was more in danger here.  
“Weapons are very compact where I come from. I assure you it is very deadly. Now! I'm going to ask you lot some questions, and I might seem incredibly stupid when I ask them but I promise you I really am quite clever.”   
“HA!” Alastor laughed, tossing his head back. Clever? This man didn't even seem to know where he was. “Clever you say? My good man, if you were clever you would know where you are and the dangers you are putting yourself in!”   
“Let's pretend I don't.” The Doctor shot back, aiming his sonic screwdriver at Alastor in particular, who in return, kept a very amused grin on his face. Wouldn't be the first time he had some sort of weapon pointed at his face...if he could even call that silly little thing a weapon!   
“Very well! Ask away!” he chuckled.   
“Right...” The Doctor trailed off. The red one in particular made his stomach churn and his two hearts pound. “What year is it?”   
Alastor raised a brow. No one kept track of time in Hell. Except for when the next extermination would hit. But after your first year in Hell? Well it just didn't matter.  
“I died in the 80s.” Vaggie answered. “But I've been here for possibly 20 years, maybe longer.” She watched this odd man with caution, particularly his device. But the Doctor looked even more confused by that answer.   
“I'm sorry, did you say you died? What do you mean you died?”   
Now it was the demons turn to give this man an odd look.   
“Ya weren't fuckin kiddin when you said ya would sound dumb.” Angel snorted. “This is hell smartass. Ya know, the place ya go after you sin and then die?”   
The Doctor gave them a blank look.   
“It-It's real?”   
“Of course it's fuckin real, ya fuckin standin here ain't ya?” Husk growled, who the fuck did this guy think he was?   
Alastor was chuckling to himself. Oh how amusing! This man wasn't so clever after all!   
“Any other questions?”   
“I uh...yes! I'm looking for someone...”   
“Doubt we can help you. Hell's a big place. And people around here aren't very friendly.” Vaggie grouched. She didn't like this man too much either.   
“Guys...” Charlie interrupted. “Come on, we can't just send him away. It goes against everything this hotel stands for!”   
“On the contrary, Miss Charlie!” Alastor crowed as he stepped forward and readied his fingers to snap. “This man his threatened us and this hotel! Therefore, he must be dealt with swiftly!” His grin widened then and his eyes shifted into radio dials. Even his shadow grinned maliciously.   
“ALASTOR NO!!” Marie barked then running on all fours to stand directly in front of the Doctor. Arms outstretched and her flames burning high in worry.   
“....Marie darling, move aside please.”   
“Alastor please, just listen to me! I know this man! He's harmless!”   
“...Marie?” The Doctor asked then, staring at the wolf in front of him. Marie turned back to him and gave a soft smile.   
“It's me Doctor...it's me.”   
But the Doctor seemed concerned...almost uncertain if this was truly his Marie.   
“How do I know it's you..?” he asked. Marie's ears fell back a bit, but she couldn't say she blamed him.   
“When I first met you, I was surrounded by weeping angels, I wasn't sure what was happening and I was scared..you suddenly appeared and you told me not to look away, not to even blink. You told me to back up slowly. I did and...I found myself in the TARDIS...you saved me. Just like you save everyone else and without so much as a thank you...You have always been my hero, Doctor.”   
The Doctor stared for what seemed to be a very tense moment. His eyes watered.   
“Marie....My Marvelous, Magnificent Marie...” The Doctor held his arms out and hugged her. Marie buried her face into the hug, one she hadn't felt in so very long. Then came her own tears. She missed this. She missed him. The Doctor was family to her.   
The Doctor turned his head toward the TARDIS.   
“Rhiannon! It's her! We found her!” The doors opened to the box again. Out stepped the strawberry blonde woman. At the sight of the wolf, she smiled and joined in on the hug.   
“Rhiannon? Is that..really you?”   
“Of course it's me, Marie! I never thought we'd see you again!”   
“Yeah, neither did I...” Marie smiled as she wiped her tears. The other demons watched in confusion. Alastor raised a brow but his eyes went back to normal, Shadow gave a pout, angry he couldn't cause any trouble.   
“Well, I suppose if Marie likes you, who am I to say no! You've been entertaining thus far! I just ask you don't threaten anyone with your odd gun!”   
“Oh it's not...really a gun...” The Doctor muttered. “It's a sonic screwdriver.”   
“The fuck is a sonic screwdriver?” Angel demanded with a scrunched up look on his face.   
“It's this....it's a screwdriver and it's....sonic.” The Doctor waved the device around again. “It doesn't vaporize.”   
“It scans and opens doors. The Doctor isn't much of a fighter.” Marie smiled. “Doctor, Rhi, these guys have kept an eye out for me. Meet, Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty, Angel, and Alastor. Guys, this is The Doctor and Rhiannon. Old friends of mine!”   
“You expect us to believe your name is The Doctor?” Vaggie asked, keeping her arms crossed and her guard up.   
“...Yeah actually.” The Doctor nodded and looked at Alastor. “Love the bow tie by the way, bow ties are cool.”   
“Thank you!” Alastor chuckled. He did take pride in his attire. “Though a bow tie means nothing without a smile above it!”   
“I like that actually. That's a nice thought!” The Doctor grinned. Marie chuckled, maybe those two would get along.   
“Speaking of, what is on your head?” Marie asked, pointing the the fez.   
“Hm? Oh, it's a fez, I wear fezzes now. Fezzes are cool.”   
Marie shook her head. Yep...that was her doctor.   
“Now....I have more questions.” The Doctor stated, crossing his arms. “And more so for you, Marie..”   
Marie stopped and lowered her ears with a sigh. Then she gave a nod.   
“Yeah...It's a long story. Let's...sit in the kitchen and I promise I'll answer everything to the best of my ability.”   
“I shall join you!” Alastor crowed as he stepped next to the wolf. “This way to the kitchen please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first work on this site and my first one in a long while. I'm a huge crossover nerd and this story just kinda popped into my head. I really hope y'all enjoy it! So sorry I'm trash lol. I only really own Marie and Rhiannon here.  
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
